Demon Switch Au
by Lollijoy
Summary: A world where Pyronica is the crazy dream demon terrorizing Dipper and Mabel, well Bill Cipher is an odd rather flirtatious Henchmaniac. (More info inside) (Oneshots) (Unfinished)
1. Author Note

**Hi! This is an au inspired by the idea of Pyronica and Bill switching places.**

 **Pyronica has the same powers as Canon!Bill but she uses seduction tactics instead of pretending to be your friend, like Bill does, when making deals. Yes... that means with Ford, Dipper, Gideon (Though with children she makes it more child friendly, she is a 'lady' afterall)**

 **Bill's only powers are levitation, pyrotechnics, and Nightmare mode. He's a lot more relaxed and is the flirty one out of the henchies.**

 **This is a bad summary but as the story goes, it'll (probably) get better :) Thanks!**

 **(A warning, English is NOT my first language so please excuse some of the errors)**

 **-Lolli**


	2. Meeting Pyronica in Dreamscapers

Gideon mumbled to himself as he lit the last candle, he tried to recall the spell to summon his new servant but unfortunately forgot. He looked back at the summoning page and lightly touched the brittle pages. The browning paper showed a wheel with two rings. On the outer ring was weird symbols. Some he recognized, like the star he uses to brand himself, the others he didn't know. In the inner ring was an odd figure, the page was sprayed with something that looked like blood so he couldn't make out the image fully. All he saw was large horns and one red eye.

 _I can't wait for the beast to_ _ **tear**_ _into the Old man's mind!_

He figured his soon to be college was the being in the circle. If it was, he couldn't wait to use him against the old man! He looked badass.

"You think that combination is safe in your mind, Stanford? We'll see what my new minion has to say about that!" He murmured to the man who wasn't there. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and read the spell out loud.

"Icendium, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. VENE FORIS VIDENTIS OMNIUM!" Gideon screeched. There was silence. Suddenly, the boy gasped as he felt something cold wash over him, wrapping around himself and dragging him to his knees. The cold wanted out, the cold wanted release. Gideon obliged. His arms rose to the sky and his eyes glowed.

"Egassem sdrawkcab. egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!"

The ten year old squealed, curling in on himself. The once beautiful forest of Gravity falls drained of colors and a silhouette appeared in the greying skies. It started as a single red eye hungrily gazing across the forest. A giddy laugh sounded across the clearing and Gideon grimaced at it. He looked up and gasped. Above him floated a pink female humanoid figure. They had short messy pink hair, greyish rose tinted skin, humongous horns, and black flaming appendages. Gideon gaped at the laughing cyclops. They were over seven feet.

"WOWIE! IS THIS REALLY THE SAME GRAVITY FALLS I CONQUERED THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO?!" They giggled. "TIME SURE FLIES BY!"

The monster looked at Gideon and they smiled. Their mouth was filled with crooked yellow fangs and a pair of buckteeth.

"BILL WASN'T LYING WHEN HE SAID HUMANS HAVE GOTTEN FATTER!" They squealed, floating down beside the short boy and landing on the ground. She towered over him. "I COULD JUST **EAT YOU UP!"** Their gravely voice dropped a pitch and her eye went pure red. The Demon blinked and widened their smile. "BUT I CAN'T EAT POTENTIAL BUSINESS OPPORTUNITIES, ISN'T THAT RIGHT GIDEON?" They cocked their head and pouted their large lips.

Gideon stumbled backwards.

"W-who are you?! How do you know my name?!"

"I'M PYRO!" They screeched, bending down to look at him. "AND DON'T WORRY HOW I GET MY INFORMATION BUDDO, IT'S NOTHING TO PONDER ABOUT!" They looked around. "NICE CLEARING YOU GOT HERE, TELE."

Gideon stared at the monster's body for a second.

"A-are you a girl? I thought you were going to be male, specially with those horns you got. On Earth, males are the ones who are bigger and stronger." He said quietly. Pyro looked at the little boy and smirked.

"I CAN BE WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE, GIDEON." They said smoothly, crouching down beside the kid. They were still towering above him.

Gideon gulped and blushed. He thought of Mabel for a second and could've sworn he smelt her presence on the demon.

 _Is she using Mabel's scent to trick me?!_

Gideon glanced away from Pyro

shamefully. He was second guessing this summoning thing. Forgetting the failed conversation they just had, he moved on with his plan.

"I want you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines a-and find the code to his safe."

Pyro's eye slitted and she stood up well turning away.

"Stanford Pines…" She whispered angrily. Just as fast as she turned around, the cyclops looked back at Gideon and gave him a massive smile.

"YA CAUGHT ME KID! I CAN'T REFUSE TO DO SOMETHING AS FUN AS THAT!" Pyro blinked and put one of her flaming black hands on her curvy hip. "IF I DO THIS THOUGH, I'M GOING TO NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING." They said in their gravely voice.

Gideon closed his eyes and grimaced.

"Deal." He said, extending his hand. The demon's smiled widened and she bit her giant pink lips. Her hand surrounded itself with more black flames from her arm and she shook his hand. He expected pain but was met with surprisingly soft, yet cold hands. Pyro stepped back and lifted their feet from the ground. Gideon noticed they were wearing high heels.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT JUICY INFORMATION IS IN FEZY'S MIND!" They giggled, floating higher. They smiled at Gideon.

"OH AND BY THE WAY..."

"Uh…" Gideon said fretfully, this didn't sound good.

"DON'T LET STAR GET YOU DOWN, MAN. LOVE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A WEAK URGE TO CONTINUE THE SAID ANIMAL'S GENES IN THEIR SINGLE MINDED SPECIES." They said loudly. Gideon didn't know who Star was, but he could guess. "IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER, I'LL GIVE YOU MY HEART, TELE!" Pyro winked. He guessed it was a wink.

"W-what do you mean, servant?!" He hissed, confused by what they said. He realized how childish he must've sounded. When he was scared, he got defensive. Gideon was scared a lot.

"I MEAN THIS!" Pyro spinned one of their fingers in the air. There was a puff of pink smoke and a human heart landed in the grass by his feet. "I ONLY HAVE SIX MORE KID, DON'T SPEND IT ALL IN ONE PLACE!" They sneered as Gideon screamed.

"SEE YA SUCKA!" They laughed as they vanished in black flames. Gideon opened his eyes and found himself looking at a blank picture of Stan. He smirked, sweat still running down his chubby face.

"It worked!" He exclaimed happily, trying to look on the brighter side of things. Gideon looked at his feet and saw no heart.

 _What do they mean they only have six hearts left?! Why do they have hearts in the first place?! What happens to the humans those hearts belonged too?!_

Just thinking about that subject make him nauseated so he started to tidy up the ritual.

Mabel and Soos looked at each other from their hiding spot. They needed to find Dipped quick!


	3. Author Note 2

**Hey guys! Lolli here again. I'm about to start the new chapter, but i'm wondering which scene you would like to see. Pyronica in Sock opera, maybe one part of Weirdmaggedon? Perhaps Bill in the Nightmare realm or Pyro in the rest of Dreamscapers. You tell me what you want in the reviews!**

 **Thanks**


	4. Meanwhile, in Empress Pyro's Castle

**Hey guys! Here's a little warm up I did. This would be taking place before Time Baby is killed. Please, enjoy!**

Pyronica leaned back in her cursed throne. She almost felt the pain and fear leaking out of the interwoven human bodies that made up the recliner. She let a giggle escape her huge pink lips.

"My my my," She sighed, "I've forgotten how great it was to get what I want."

She smirked and looked at the small pale yellow triangle on her armrest. It was currently holding a martini between its flaming black hands. It looked up at the salmon demon with one unimpressed eye. Compared to herself, it was almost the size of her arm. Barely.

"I SUPPOSE WITH NEEDS LIKE YOURS, YOU ARE NEVER TRULY SATISFIED." It grumbled with a roll of its eye.

Pyronica laughed and leaned down to look at the equilateral, she twirled it's little black cape it her fingers.

"If you EVER talk to me like that again, you'll be dead where you float," She snickered, her pinkish eye turning red, "But I suppose I can let this instance slide for my little Eye Candy."

"I'LL KEEP THAT IN MIND."

"You sure will."

Pyronica looked up from her little friend and scanned her one red eye across the room. They were currently in the large pink castle she made when singing her little welcome song to the screaming humans. The taste of victory was still on her forked tongue. The aroma reminded her of century old wine and zircon.

Currently a couple of her 'friends' were playing spin the person. Kryptos had just spinned the old lady and they landed on Zanthar. He was currently trying to figure out how to eat them.

 _Ha! What a dork! Still, that looks fun…_

"WHY DON'T YOU JOIN THEM MS?"

"What?" She snorted, "And frighten them more? If I do that they'll be too shaken up for the gnome eating contest later."

"SUIT YOURSELF SWEETS, I'M GONNA GO BREAK YOUR RECORD," They teased with their shrill voice, "DON'T WAIT UP."

Pyronica twirled her ruffled rose coloured hair in her hands. Her arms, which had black flames crawling up to her elbows, caught the hair on fire. It didn't look like she cared much though. The demon closed her eye and rubbed the two large horns on her head. Letting out a groan, she looked back at the Henchmaniacs.

"Fine!" She huffed, standing up and shrinking down to their size, "But don't come crying to Bill when you see your great grandma's corpse in my large intestine."

The squad cheered as she sat down with Bill beside her.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN." Bill shrieked as Pyronica leaned back and grinned.

"Oh it's on Cipher." She whispered as she spinned the lazy eyed human.


End file.
